Liners are commonly used to repair and/or reinforce ruptured or weak areas in pipeline networks such as sewer systems and the like. Conventional approaches for installing a liner into a pipeline typically involve excavation to expose the pipeline. However, as will be appreciated, excavation methods are expensive, time consuming and disruptive.
To avoid the problems associated with excavation, “cure-in-place” pipeline repair technology has been developed to allow pipelines to be repaired or reinforced without requiring disruptive excavation. During “cure-in-place” pipeline repair or reinforcement, a resin impregnated liner is delivered to the pipeline section to be repaired or reinforced, is brought into contact with the interior surface of the pipeline section and is maintained in place at that location until the curing process is complete.
Several approaches for positioning “cure-in-place” liners within a pipeline are used in the industry. For example, the liner can be pushed along the pipeline to a desired location using a series of push-rods. As will be appreciated, transitional areas along the pipeline such as bends and fittings create significant delivery problems, as the push-rods may be unable to effectively move beyond these transitional areas.
Alternatively, and more commonly used in the industry, the liner may be pulled along the pipeline to a desired location using a winch and cable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,741 to Manners discloses an installation assembly for installing a liner in a pipeline comprising an inner bladder having an installation end and a retrieval end. An outer bladder surrounds the inner bladder. The ends of the inner and outer bladders are coupled together adjacent the installation end. The inner bladder is coupled to an air source at the retrieval end and the outer bladder adjacent the retrieval end is free. Following installation and curing of the liner, the bladder assembly is retrieved by pulling on the retrieval end of the inner bladder, and upon retrieval, the outer bladder is inverted.
Inversion delivery, wherein a liner is unrolled through itself by applied pressure as it projects forwardly into a pipeline, has also been described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,012 to Wood discloses a method of impregnating the inner absorbent layer of a long flexible tube with a curable resin. During the method, a mass of the resin is introduced into one end of the tube. A window is formed in the impermeable outer layer of the tube at a distance from the resin mass. A vacuum in the interior of the tube is drawn through the window and concurrently the resin mass is pushed toward the evacuated region by passing the tube between a pair of squeezing members. When the flowing resin reaches the vicinity of the window, the window is sealed. Another window is formed in the tube farther downstream of the previously formed window. A vacuum is drawn through the new window while the squeezing members force the resin to flow toward the newly evacuated region. The procedure is repeated until the resin has spread through the entire inner absorbent layer of the tube.
The installation of “cure-in-place” liners in pipelines presents certain challenges. For both push-in and pull-in delivery methods, excessive friction during positioning of the liner imparts longitudinal stresses on the liner, often resulting in stretching of the liner. This stretching is undesirable as it may result in weak sections of the liner used to repair or reinforce the pipeline section, which can result in future failure of the repaired or reinforced pipeline section. In the case of inversion delivery, liner rupture can occur due to the considerable pressures used to unroll the liner. Such liner rupture is more prevalent for installation of longer liners due to the greater pressures required.
Pipelines having bends (i.e. 22°, 45°, 90°) and/or other fittings (i.e. Y- and T-junctions) present additional challenges. As practitioners in the industry are aware, liners delivered by prior art installation systems are generally prone to creasing in these areas of transition. Creases disrupt fluid flow and may initiate an obstruction in the pipeline. Proper installation of the liners requires the liners to be smoothly and evenly urged into contact against the inner surface of the pipeline section being repaired or reinforced. Conventional PVC/vinyl inflatable bladders used in prior art installation systems to urge liners into contact with the inner surface of the pipeline section in transitional areas have been found to be deficient due to the nonmalleable nature of these inflatable bladders. As a result, these inflatable bladders often introduce folds and/or creases into the liners in these transitional areas.
Additionally, when sections of pipeline having junctions with lateral pipes are lined using prior art methods, the liners may cover the junctions and obstruct the openings to the lateral pipes. As a result, when this occurs in a pipeline section, the portion of the liner obstructing the opening needs to be removed in situ using a cutting tool fed through the lateral pipe. Such in situ cutting is generally tedious, and adds to the cost of pipeline repair or reinforcement.
As will be appreciated, improvements are desired. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel liner assembly for pipeline repair or reinforcement and a novel method of installing the same.